


Sacrifice

by mosymoseys



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosymoseys/pseuds/mosymoseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and Beru's last moments.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

"Luke," gasped Beru through bloody lips, her voice barely audible even to Owen lying beside her on the sand. "If they find the droids, they find Luke."

The clank of armor grew closer as the stormtrooper contingent completed their latest search of the ruins of the Lars home. They'd have found nothing, Owen knew, which meant another round of interrogation - one he and Beru might not survive.

Reaching out, Owen took his wife's broken hand in his own, clutching it tightly despite the pain, and said, with more courage than he felt, "Then whatever happens, they don't find the droids."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FanFiction.Net on 11/18/08 as upsidedownbutterfly.


End file.
